The Stranger
by Hewylewis
Summary: One Shot. Ghost Rider is summoned to Manhattan to make Demona pay for what she's done throughout the millennium. But how will Goliath and the others react to this? Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this one shot. Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Ghost Rider belongs to Marvel.**

**A/N: Co-written by Gargoyleslady.**

One dark and dreary night in New York city, Goliath, Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway were gliding through the air, patrolling the city. It seemed quiet…too quiet. Criminals were probably finding ways to commit their crimes quietly so as not to attract attention, particularly winged attention.

That's when they heard an alarm go off. Goliath dove down to investigate with the other members of his clan following suit. Goliath landed on the rooftop of where the supposed crime was taking place, but he didn't see anybody. Unbeknownst to him, hidden in the shadows, Demona watched in cruel satisfaction and aimed her laser rifle…and fired!

"RAWR!" Goliath roared in pain. That's when Demona ran out and stood over him, pointing the gun at his chest.

"So Goliath, we meet again," Demona said as she smirked evilly.

"Demona!" Goliath roared in anger, clutching his wound. "You were the one who set off that alarm? I should've known you were still up to your old tricks!"

Demona put a hand to her hip, smiling devilishly. "Yes, a bit amateurish, but it works. Wouldn't you agree?" She laughed, one that ran chills down Brooklyn's spine.

"You see, I did it to attract attention, and it went quite well don't you agree?"

Goliath snarled. "You're sick!"

Demona just pointed her gun at Goliath's face. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long. Goodbye, Goliath." Suddenly, her gun was shot out of her hand by what looked like a flaming ball of fire. She growled and clutched her hand in pain from the intense heat of the fireball.

Just then, a mysterious voice shouted out from nowhere, "Hear me, Demona!" Suddenly, a bright light was seen coming up from the side of the building onto the roof. The gargoyles squinted their eyes at the brightness.

Soon they could make out a figure coming towards them. It was a man riding a motorcycle, but it was no ordinary man. This man's head was a human skull that was on fire, with empty black eyes it's sockets. He wore a black leather jacket with spikes on each shoulder pad, gloves, and a chain across his chest. The motorcycle itself seemed as terrifying as it's rider. It was black with yellow headlights that looked like demonic eyes, and even the wheels were on fire, leaving a trail of flames behind them.

"Who the heck is that?" Brooklyn asked the others.

"Don't ask me," answered Lexington. "Never seen him before in my life!"

"He looks like a…demon!" Broadway shouted in fear.

"They call me Ghost Rider," said the figure as he rode closer. "I am summoned when innocent blood is shed." He then pointed a gloved finger at Demona. "And you have shed much of this blood."

The trio could only stare in disbelief. They had never seen anybody like this before. Demona took a step back, but was unafraid.

The stranger known as Ghost Rider then stopped his motor cycle, stepped off it, and slowly approached Demona as the four gargoyles watched in astonishment. Who in their right minds would approach Demona? "Tonight, you wish to slay the creature that lay before you," he said in a low raspy voice. "But do you dare face the agony of those you have already slain?"

"Man, demon, what ever you are, be gone!" Demona said, still unafraid by this new hellish entity. "I answer to no one."

Ghost Rider then took the chain from off his jacket and engulfed it in flames, then hurled it around above his head like a lariat "Then answer to this!" He then whipped the flaming chain at Demona.

Demona dodged the flames, only getting one of her feet scorched by the intense heat. The trio had looks of both relief and excitement on their faces. This guy was on their side! They could use more allies.

Demona kept on dodging the flaming chain as Ghost Rider kept on whipping it at her. Then, seeing as this was a waste of his time, he hurled the chain back towards him and wrapped it back around his jacket. "I grow tired of these games," he said.

Demona snarled in anger. "As do I!" she yelled. "You are not taking me! I haven't waited a thousand years just to have some flame headed monstrosity stand between me and my revenge!"

"Your heart has been poisoned by darkness," Ghost Rider said. "It is my task to stop those who do evil, such as you."

"You know nothing about me!" Demona shouted at Ghost Rider.

"Wrong, I know everything about you. But it is not the gargoyles that are the reason I am here tonight. My allegiance is to a higher authority, and I shall take you in, no matter what it takes."

"I don't think so!" Demona then ran and grabbed Lexington by the neck, then took off into the night sky.

"Lex!" The other two gargoyles who were with him screamed in horror.

Ghost Rider then began chasing Demona on foot. Goliath, Broadway and Brooklyn followed suit. Ghost Rider then jumped up and grabbed onto Demona's legs, forcefully pulling her down onto the concrete roof.

Demona refused to release Lexington, even when she crashed to the roof. Her eyes glowed bright red as she faced the flaming figure who approached her and her hostage.

"Now," said Ghost Rider. "Do you agree to surrender to me quietly and peacefully…or do I have to do what is necessary?"

"Never!" Demona said, tightening her grip around Lexington's neck.

Just then, Ghost Rider's eyes began to glow yellow. "Then…you give me no other choice." Suddenly, his eyes shout out bright beams of fire right into Demona's eyes.

Demona screamed in pain as the bright hot beams of fire entered her corneas and began to burn her brain from the inside.

"Feel the torment of a billion, billion extinguished souls," Ghost Rider yelled as fire continued to shoot from his eye sockets. "Experience the pain…of eternal guilt!"

Demona continued to scream, releasing Lexington from her grip. Past images began running through her mind. Including her betrayal of Goliath, of what remains of the clan now living in New York. All the torment, all the grief, all the people she had murdered throughout the centuries, were now getting their revenge on her. Demona was getting a taste of her own medicine.

Soon, Ghost rider stopped the beams and Demona fell to the ground with her face in her hands. For a while, no one knew if it was grief or something else. But they could see steam seeping from in-between her fingers.

"My task is complete," was all Ghost Rider said.

Goliath walked up to the flaming biker and extended his hand. "Thank you, Ghost Rider," he said, kindly. "We…would not have been able to defeat Demona without you."

"Is she…dead?" asked Lexington.

"No," answered Ghost Rider. "She has experienced all the pain and suffering she has caused throughout the millennium. She will bother you no longer."

"Really?" Brooklyn asked, stunned. "How is that possible?"

"You'll all find out…when your time comes," said Ghost Rider. He then mounted his motorcycle and turned to Demona, who was still unconscious. "I leave you now, Demona…in mortal hands." Soon, he revved up his motorcycle and drove off the building, never to be seen again.

Goliath had to think of a possible place to keep her locked up and secured. He, of all the gargoyles, wanted Demona to pay for her crimes.


End file.
